


Lightning in a Bottle

by molten_poison



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molten_poison/pseuds/molten_poison
Summary: "You know Theron, passion itself is written in Sith code. Maybe I can show you some time."If he didn't know better, his newfound ally, a Sith lord of the Dark Council, an enemy to all he believed in and fought for... Was flirting with him.____Where Theron Shan and Sith Inquisitor hate each other and dance into the romance cause I said so lol
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Sith Inquisitor, Theron Shan/Sith Inquisitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Lightning in a Bottle

"You know Theron, passion itself is written in Sith code. Maybe I can show you some time."

If he didn't know better, his newfound ally, a Sith lord of the Dark Council, an enemy to all he believed in and fought for... Was flirting with him. If he was any dumber he would've considered it a misunderstanding, a fragment of his lonely imagination. 

But he didn't become a SIS agent for being bad at reading people, oh no. Flirtatious interaction stumbles him for a second, but he mostly pretends to ignore it. He goes through thousands of reasons why a Sith lord would even do such a thing, ranging from attempting to create a rapport, to straight up fucking with him for the fun of it. No matter how he tries to approach it, the fact status the same.

A red skinned menace was interested in him... For whatever reason.

Like a good republican agent, he ignored it at first. He had to treat both her and Lana with caution and distance, as many other SIS missions before.  
Feign warmth and loyalty. Stay close to your enemies. Never show vulnerability. Always remember your allegiances. Training which was drilled into him since getting into SIS was kicking in, like a core line of code.  
After all, this was a temporary alliance, a controversial one as well. For the first few weeks it seemed to work. Theron mostly worked with Lana, and between secrecy, tight time constraints and short talks over comms, there weren't much opportunity for chit chat. 

But the Sith didn't make it easy. In fact, Theron was sure she had it out for him. Like she knew he was trying to avoid her. After a couple of missions, she insured on attending as many meeting as possible, being an integral part of planning phase for each mission. Practical, of course. Theron understood how that made their team more efficient. Still, his frustration grew. 

She was so much different from Lana, to whom he got used working alongside with, and so frustratingly hard to read. Her remarks were sly, her voice smooth and sultry even when discussing battle tactics, her demeanor overwhelming and confident. He could see why she faired so well on the seat of the Dark Council.

But most frustratingly, she never cracked. Never shown a shred of someone real underneath that sweet voice and crimson robes. 

Most people would've already shown at least a shred of emotion and vulnerability. Like Lana. Lana was easier. There were times where he recognised emotion in her voice, worry in her eyes. She seemed more human, more normal. When they spoke, he felt like he was talking to a real person, not a Sith. They even shared as few stories from their lives with each other.

But Kymei was unbearable. If Theron could come up with the most stereotypical image of Sith lord, she would be it. 

She spoke in absolutes, commanded with a will of a colossus. Her presence was thick and suffocating.  
Theron wasn't Force sensitive, but there were times where, he could swear, he felt it cascading off her like a smog. 

And then there were her plans. The most frustrating part of working with her.

Kymei would propose the most outrageous ideas, mostly involving her walking into the enemy's territory and beating the daylight out of anyone who said no to her, with the same calm cocky demeanor as she would flirt with him.

And the worst part was, she was mostly right.  
Lana could send her into the fray of hundreds of enemies, and Nox always emerged victorious, emitting enough lightning to power a small city. She could be sent into a impenetrable fortress and still find a way to seep into the cracks, slither her way around the defenses. All while wearing that frustrating cocky demeanor.

She was perfect. In a terrifying cold ideal of the Empire, she was the most perfect Sith he met. 

Cunning. Calculating. Unyielding.

He almost wished to see her hurt, just to take a break from the mask she wore. If it was a mask even.

So naturally, they clashed as any would expect.  
For every silly battle plan she came up with, he parried with his own, better one. For any tiny slip up she made, he made sure to call her out on that. Nox responded with sweetened venom, probing and poking at him and his "beloved Republic" tenfold. 

It was a weird dance they had. It was almost enjoyable. There were times where he almost won. He tested and taunted, making his mission to find the cracks, the seams of her demeanor.

"As much as your bullshit dark powers protect you, you are not immortal! This mission is to important to tolerate your attitude."

"I pegged you for a smart man, agent Shan. But maybe you're right. After all, how can I, a feeble fragile being, can ever dream of defeating a couple of pirates!" she tilted her head to the side, placing her hand on her chest in a dramatic gesture.

"That is not the reason why we should take precautions, and you know it" he grows in a response. "There could be a trap, unknown forces present, or worse, other Sith or Jedi involved! We cannot risk our best fighter like that"

"Am I just an asset to you, Theron?" she purred his name out, just as he hated it.. "And here I thought we're getting to know each other better"

"This is not a game, Sith. Get over yourself and listen to Lana's plan. As much as I'd love to see you dead and rotting in the ground, you're no use to anyone like that!"

Kymei's smirk faded. Something changed in her eyes, in her posture, something... Which Theron could only described as fear? It was a few small body gestures which gave it away, a tension in the muscles, a twitch of her fingers on a lightsaber, something that nobody would notice, unless they have been studying Nox's body language for months now, like Theron did. 

A crack had appeared. A small tiny opening.

Until milliseconds later, she slid back into her normal self.

"I have died before, you know. But I... Came back, as you see." 

Her eyes were colder this time. She winked nonetheless.

"Seems like even death itself can't keep me apart from you"

Theron smirks back, but he knows it's a victory for him. Nox knows it too, as she disappears from the meeting much faster than usual. He doesn't push it, though. Instead, he slices Imperial systems, looking for hints or answers.

He comes up short, as there's a rather brief retelling of Nox's ascension to Dark Council, mentions of death or disappearances of her former masters.

No birth certificate or anything dating prior to her time in the Academy. Odd. There were a couple of possible reasons for that, but he leaves it for now.

The cold Sith inquisitor has shown a crack. She was bound to slip up again.  
And Theron would be there to witness it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know? What you think? I haven't posted a fic in almost a decade so Id appreciate some criticism  
> My simping for Theron is more powerful than my fic posting fears lol


End file.
